High School Language Trips
by oreolover121
Summary: The clique and the BOCD boys are going on a high school forgein Language trip off to Paris, France. But While they are there things don't go as planned and someone gets kidnapped! WARNING: Character almost dies But chill out She/he doesn't die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

High School Begins

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**August 7; 8:22a.m**.

Massie Block was getting ready for her first big day as a freshman at High School. Claire was already downstairs waiting for Massie.

"Massie darling! Hurry up!" Mrs. Block said over the intercom. Massie mumbled something under her breath, flipped her hair behind her and shut the door going downstairs to the Range Rover.

"Isaac, pick up the P.C. along with the boys." Massie told the Block's driver.

"Yes, Miss Block." Isaac replied.

As they were going to get Alicia, "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis was playing on the radio. It reminded Claire of Cam. It had been exactly one week since she had last broken up with Cam. She had caught him kissing Alicia at one of the soccer games. She hasn't talked to Alicia or Cam since and she dread seeing them again. Isaac stopped in front of Alicia's house. Claire bit the inside of her lip. Isaac opened the door for Alicia as she walked towards the Range Rover. Claire looked at her for a second and Alicia looked at her. Claire immediately looked away. She couldn't stand to look at her.

On the way to pick up Dylan, it was total silence. Massie could feel the tension rising between the two of them, so she decided to break the silence.

"Is everyone ready for High School?" Massie's voice was shaking as she spoke.

"Are you ready to make-out with my ex-boyfriend?!" Claire screamed as Dylan entered the car.

"Don't worry; they're not talking about you." Massie whispered to Dylan.

After that there was more silence. Massie decided to turn up the radio and not open her mouth again. As she was flipping through the stations "Low" by Flo-rida was playing and she left it on that.

Next to be picked up was Kristen. As they pulled up to the side of the street they noticed a boy standing next to her with his arm around her waist. Isaac once again opened the door and they both slid inside the car.

"Kristen, who is this?" Massie asked.

"Oh, this is my new boyfriend, Ben."

"Hey." Ben said.

"Hey, is the tension still really bad with Claire and Alicia?" Kristen whisper asked. Massie nodded her head a few times. Kristen looked down at the floor. And last but not least they still had the boys to pick up. They were all standing beside each other one more miserable than the last, yet Cam looked the worst of them all. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. First Derrick slipped in next to Massie, Matt (Dylan's new boyfriend) slid next to Dylan, Blake (Alicia's new boyfriend) slid next to Alicia and poor Cam was just left there on the sidewalk.

"Cam, we still have room for one more." Massie said sweetly. Cam looked up to see what Claire thought and Claire just stared out the window.

"Cam sit next to her. Don't worry; I'll help you get her back." Massie said as he slid next to Claire.

**Massie:** did you kiss her or did she kiss you? Because it seems like she would kiss you to make her mad, since I hang out more with Claire now that she lives next to me.

**Cam: **She did kiss me. Ur right, she told me that was the only reason she kissed me. I tried to tell Claire that but she wouldn't listen. She hasn't responded to my txt's, e-mail's or anything! Please help me get her back!

**Massie: **Okay, I'll help u as long as Ur telling the truth.

**Cam: **Thx u so much!

**Massie:** Okay u need 2 txt her and tell her the truth. Tell her what u told me. Now I'm going 2 txt her first and say some stuff and when I nod my head u txt her, k?

**Cam: **k

**Massie:** Claire I've talk 2 Cam.

**Claire:** And?

**Massie:** Please just listen 2 him and hear what he has 2 say.

**Claire: **y?

**Massie: **Just hear him out.

**Claire:** k

Massie nods her head and Cam lifts his phone up to start texting her.

**Cam: **Look Claire, I didn't kiss Alicia. She kissed me and the only reason she kissed me is because that she is jealous of u hanging out w/ Massie more.

**Claire:** R u telling me the truth?

**Cam: **nothing but

Claire looks at him for a moment, thinks for a second and realizes that she can't stay mad at him. Once Cam thought it was safe, he gently pulls her into a kiss. Everyone looks up. They can't believe they're eyes!

"Did you make up or something?" Derrick asked.

"Yup." Cam said as he pulled her close to him. Alicia had a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, just in time cause here we are!" Massie said as Isaac opened the door.

They all walked off to the Main Office to get their schedules and locker numbers.

**Claire, Cam, Kristen, Dylan, Ben's schedule **

1st Homeroom 7:00-7:15

2nd Math 7:15- 8:05

3rd Science 8:05- 8:55

Lockers: 6 minutes

4th Wellness/Gym 9:01- 9:51

5th Team Activities 9:55-11:30

6th Lunch 11:45- 12:10

Lockers: 6 minutes

7th Reading 12:16- 1:06

8th Enriched English 1:06- 1:56

9th Social Studies 1:56- 2:30

10th Homeroom 2:30- 2:45

**Dylan locker # 282**

**Kristen locker #283**

**Claire locker # 284**

**Cam locker # 285**

**Ben locker # 286**

**Massie, Derrick, Alicia, Matt, Blake's schedule **

1st Homeroom 7:00- 7:15

2nd Social Studies 7:15- 8:05

3rd Math 8:05- 8:55

Lockers: 6 minutes

4th Wellness/ Gym 9:01- 9:51

5th Team Activities 9:55- 11:30

6th Lunch 11:45- 12:10

7th English 12:16- 1:06

8th Reading 1:06- 1:56

9th Science 1:56- 2:30

10th Homeroom 2:30- 2:45

**Massie locker # 102**

**Derrick locker # 103**

**Alicia locker # 104**

**Matt locker # 105**

**Blake locker # 106**

Everyone got their schedule and went off to find their lockers. After they got their books they went off to their first period class.

The next time they met up all together was lunch.

"High school isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Claire said as she sat down.

"Yeah, but I heard all the French foreign language Paris, France!" Cam said.

"Ya, I heard that, too." Claire responded back.

"When are we going?" Massie asked.

"Next week I think."

"Wow, we have to go shopping this weekend!"

After lunch they went to their classes and finally at the end of the day they went to their homeroom classes talked among other people, and then loaded into the Range Rover to go home.

"Well, it's true, we are going to Paris." Massie said.

"Yeah and we can get a hotel room with whoever we want." Cam said looking at Claire.

While every one else was talking Claire and Cam texted.

**Cam: **So……. Do u want 2 be my partner for Paris?

**Claire:** Only every day of my life!

**Cam: **Great! I'll get our reservations tomorrow.

**Claire: **Great!

"So are we all bunking with our girlfriends?" Blake asked.

"Well duh!" All the girls screamed.

High school had been going great for the girls and the guys and finally the weekend was here! They couldn't wait to leave for two whole months! And this weekend they had to go shopping. Mini skirts, tank tops and soffee shorts galore, baby!

Well, please tell me what u think!! I should have the next chapter up in a few days. Thx for reading!!

Oreolover


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: If you want to see the girl's dresses go to and click on juniors dresses and then find the one that matches the description!

Chapter 2

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

8:30p.m.

The first week of high school was over. And the weekend was finally here, and that meant meeting the Pretty Committee at the mall tomorrow for a huge shopping spree. Bean looked at Massie and yawned.

"Well, Bean, I have to look perfect for Derrington on the trip." Bean barked once.

"I know he loves me but I have to look cute, yet sexy at the same time." Bean curled up into a ball on Massie's bed. A second later Massie's phone started vibrating, signaling she got a text message.

"It's from Derrick!" Massie whisper screamed.

Derrick: Hey baby, what's up?

Massie: Just getting ready for the big trip Monday. Its going 2 be awesome!

Derrick: Ya, I can't wait 2 spend all that time w/ u.

Massie: Awwww…. Me either. Well, I g2g. Its getting late and I have 2 get up early tm morning. Hugs and kisses

Derrick: K, luv ya bye.

Massie flopped down on her bed. She just wanted to go to Paris and stay there forever! After she stayed on her bed for a while, she finally saw the clock and realized she better get a shower before her parents go to bed. After she had gotten out, she put on her p.j's, unfolded her covers, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

7:00a.m.

Massie awoke to her dog, Bean, barking at the birds outside.

"Massie honey, time for breakfast." Massie's mom said over the intercom. Massie slipped on her soft, fluffy, pink, robe and went down stairs where her family was eating breakfast. They were having eggs, country ham, orange juice, sausage, and bacon with sides of fruit. After breakfast Massie went up stairs to get ready for the mall. She took a shower, blow dried her hair, straightened it and parted it to the side. After that she got dressed and put on her shoes. She did a final check in the mirror and rated herself a 9.7 for the day. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs into the living room.

Claire was already waiting for her in the Range Rover. She couldn't wait to go shopping, because for the first time ever Claire got her own credit card. It only had a 5,000 limit on it, but who cares! Her parents gave it to her after her 15th birthday.

"Bye mom! We're going to the mall!" Massie yelled to her mother.

"Have fun sweetie!" Massie's mother yelled back. Massie walked out toward the Range Rover while Isaac opened the door for her. She crawled in next to Claire and they were off to Alicia's house. Claire had not spoken to Alicia since before school started, except that one time where she snapped at her on the first day of school in the Range Rover.

After they had picked up everybody in the Pretty Committee, they were off to the mall. They decided to first go into Hollister and buy a bikini that they thought they're boys would like. (FYI: they're hotel has a pool) of course who could go wrong with some clothes from Hollister too? So they went and shopped around in Hollister for a while. By the time they got out of there it was 10:30 a.m. The day was still early and they still had a lot of stores to visit. After they had spent all that time in Hollister, The Pretty Committee went next door to Abercrombie and did the same thing they did in Hollister. It was about 12:00 when they got done in Abercrombie. Once again they were laughing, gossiping, and making their way over to Macy's. Once they were in Macy's they all went to go find dresses, because the boys said to buy some fancy clothes. So they did. So Massie's cocktail dress looked like this: It was a silky red and it comes to a little above the knee. Right around her waist there is a red bow that matches the rest of dress. The bottom of the dress is kinda like the bottom of a cheerleader skirt the way it ruffles. It is also a strapless dress. Alicia's dress looks like this: it's a white, halter dress that has no back to it. It comes about 4 inches above the knee. On the bottom left hand side it has some gold decoration. Dylan's dress looks like this: it is close to a navy blue but a little lighter. It had silver, chained spaghetti straps. The dress is real flowy. Kristen's dress looks like this: the color is a mix between red and pink. Once again it come just above the knee and at the bottom of it, it has these silver studs. It is a halter dress and real flowy, too. And last but not least, Claire's dress looks like this: It is Black with a pink bow in the middle of it. It's kinda flowy and its spaghetti straps have little diamonds at the base of the straps. Now that they had their dresses for their dates, they now needed dresses for the Ball that is taking place while they are over there. But they all decided that they would order them online. So after hitting several more stores they finally called Isaac to come pick them up. While they wait they talked about how fun the trip was going to be. And after 10 minutes of waiting Isaac showed up and the girls slid into the Range Rover.


	3. Authors Note

Well first off thanks for the few kind reviews that I got. But the story is being placed on hold. And as for the ppl who do not like it that I chose Hollister and Abercrombie, I did not know what stores to use so I used the first few that came to mind. Anyway if u have that big of a problem w/ it, just stop reading. And if u really don't care, please be my guest to continue reading the next chapter is almost done but I have a VERY busy few weeks ahead of me. I expect the next chapter to come out around the middle of August, once school starts back. Thx, oerolover121


End file.
